


Kisses and Mistletoe

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a surprise waiting for Ianto in the tourist office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day ternty-two: "under the mistletoe."

Ianto sighed as he stepped into the tourist office, the door banging shut behind him and his umbrella dripping onto his new shoes. He sat it down by the door and shrugged out of his coat, noticing Jack standing, hands in his pockets, in the doorway to the back room.

He turned to smile at him as he straightened his waistcoat. “You left early again last night.”

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I had some things I needed to get done.”

“Ah,” Ianto said and walked behind the desk. He stuck his hands into his own pockets as he leaned against it, eyes meeting Jack’s. “And you couldn’t have waited until this morning to do whatever it is?”

“Well, that report for Whitehall wasn’t going to write itself as much as I wish it would,” Jack said with a small smile. “And it would have ruined your surprise.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “You got me a surprise? Just how worried should I be?”

Jack chuckled. “It’s nothing like that, though if you’re interested....”

“I’m always interested if it’s with you,” Ianto said, eyes sparkling. “Are you going to tell me what my surprise is?”

“Maybe, but it really isn’t much,” Jack said with a smirk. He took his left hand from his pocket and pointed up.

Ianto frowned at him before looking up. He chuckled when he saw the sprig of mistletoe nestled among the beaded curtains. Smiling, he stepped closer and took Jack’s hand and twining their fingers together. “Only you, Jack.”

“Do you like it?” Jack asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Ianto nodded and squeezed his hand. “Why mistletoe, Jack?”

“So I have an excuse to kiss you at work,” Jack said, tugging on Ianto’s hand and pulling him under it too. He sighed as their lips met in a slow, chaste kiss, losing himself in it and the feel of Ianto pressed against him.

When they pulled away, Ianto glanced up at the cluster of white berries before turning back to Jack and placing a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “Since when do you need a reason to kiss me at work?”

“I don’t,” Jack said, letting go of Ianto’s hand to cup his cheek. “I just needed an excuse to put up some mistletoe.”

Ianto rolled his eyes fondly, smiling to himself as Jack kissed him again.


End file.
